A Little Step Towards Her
by YukiOnnaMonet
Summary: When a friend got attacked, the quiet ice mage voices his one thought. For her happiness. This happens after manga Chapter 355. One-shot. A thank you for JadeVine10!


_**Yo! Welcome! I won't say much, just want to thank JadeVine10 because she/he updates so fast and deserves this. Actually, she/he deserves better but what can i do?**_

* * *

A group of noisy people were walking through Magnolia. After their tiring mission requested by Walrod Cken, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gray and two exceeds were returning the home, cosy and noisy like them, Fairy Tail.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked the melancholic and injured Natsu who was surprisely quiet for a while now. Natsu turned and sighed. "I thought that we could really find Igneel this time."

"Natsu…" The blonde looked at her friend with saddened eyes, she knew Igneel is an important matter for Natsu. And him being the one who is not happy-and-energetic-like-always, it was reflecting everyone.

"Come on flame-brain, are you giving up?" Gray smirked and asked challengily, suddenly Natsu turned around with determined-face and his hands clenched. "Who is giving up, ice-prick?!" Visible flames was all around him right now, and Lucy doubts they were only imaginary. She backened up a little, "Uh, Natsuu-"

Erza softly smiled to the people who were cheery and ready-to-fight now. After a second, her expression hardened, "It's enough," she said sternly.

"H-Hai..."

"Aye!"

Wendy laughed softly, and turned towards the white exceed. Charle was seemingly in deep thought. "What's wrong Charle?"

"I was thinking about what happened in our mission." She squinted.

"Let's arrive and talk with Master first, then we can find some answers, I think." Erza said determinedly. Some of them nodded or looked at her.

Lucy sighed audibly, and changed the topic. "I'm so happy for Flare." She said, a genuine smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah!" Wendy closed her eyes and smiled cheerily while Lucy was recalling her memories.

* * *

"KYA-h!

The group stopped and all eyes turned to Lucy, who was on the floor face-first now. Natsu looked funny, while Gray and Wendy was eyeing her worried. "Lucy?- Are you okay?" Natsu got closed to Lucy and he was on her eye-level now, looking serious. "Yeah, I was thinking about something, and didn't see the rock, and-" Natsu got confused, while Wendy was sniffing the air with Gray and Charle looking their surroundings. "Then why am I smelling blood?"

Erza knelt down and touched the floor, picking some dried blood. She looked up again, serious and determined. Lucy, watching the whole scene, looked too. She saw the big rock trundled upon the dirty road, the smaller parts from it was all around, there were dried blood on the floor, some puddles of water and blood mixed. She standed up suddenly, looking around with horror and confusion.

"A fight." Erza spoke. "And a bloody one." Gray added seriously. Wendy sniffed too and she was looking overly worried now. Charle was trying to prevent little dragon slayer from seeing the bloody mess.

Erza started to examine the area more carefully, following the boot traces as Wendy and Natsu were glancing each other. Lucy was the most clueless one, "Natsu-, why are you looking Wendy like that?"

Erza knelt down and picked some strands of hair, blue hair. As her eyes traveled the mess before her, her eyes widened, landing upon a butterfly clip.

"Juvia…" An anxious voice came behind her, she doesn't need any visual proof to know who it was, however, as she turned her head a little, she can see Gray towering over her, eyeing the clip.

"Gray…" Gray turned, he rushed past Erza, towards anywhere-anywhere she can be-. "Gray!" Lucy catched up, the team was looking for the blue-haired mage now. And it didn't take much time, as the two dragon slayers were standing near the beach right now.

As Gray lifted his head a little more, he could see '_someone_' laying on the beach. '_Someone_' with blue hair like the wavy and shiny sea, pale skin like the shining sand reflecting the sun with playfulness. This, was how everything was supposed to be. But now her hair was messy and bloody, she had bruises and injuries everywhere, some of them still bleeding, her clothes were torn, black Russian hat was nowhere-to-be-seen, the lower part of her body was being washed steadily by the little waves.

The first thought Gray could manage was, being close to her, helping her so he runned towards the sea, to her. The remaining Team Natsu also behind him, Wendy knelt down and started the process, they already lost too muct time. Gray turned her and he can see her little face right now, her pinkish bloody lips slightly open, there were bruises and cut on her face too.

Gray was pacing back and forth, there was nothing for him to do now, he was feeling useless.

Useless for not being with her when she needed somebody, _him_.

Useless for not arriving earlier, when she didn't bled to death.

Useless for not be able to do anything for her, while she was doing everything for him.

Useless for not giving the same amount of love to her while she was giving her _whole heart_ to him.

Wendy was nearly done and now Gray had already cleared his mind, looking towards Juvia determinedly. As the young dragon slayer finished, he muttered his thanks rather quietly.

Her head fell back as he hold her in his hands, slowly standing up and walking towards Fairy Tail, with the other quiet and down Team Natsu members.

* * *

"What happened to her?" Levy asked, Juvia was in the guild for over six hours now, and she still didn't wake up. Everyone was deeply worried for her and confused about the events. Gajeel and Natsu somehow ended up going to Porlyusica together. As Erza learned, Master Makarov was in the middle of some unusual meeting, meaning something important was happening.

"I don't really know," Lucy looked over Gray's shoulder, as he was accompanying her. "We found her like this. There were a huge mess over there, at the beach," Levy looked at the unconscious water mage too. "Juvia and I were going to do some shopping, since she wanted to be more beautiful for Gray when he turned from his mission and she asked for my help." The girls turned their heads as Cana finished her bottle, looking serious. Lucy sighed sadly, "Juvia—be okay."

* * *

_7 hours 45 minutes later…_

"Gray, come on, just go rest a bit and let us stay here!" Erza half said, half demanded. Mira came inside, with some food and drink for Gray. She leaned to Juvia and put her hand on her forehead, checking her body heat.

Lisanna, who is in the room for a long time, was reading a magazine, _Sorcerer_. On the cover, you can see the little red article,_ A Thrilling Interview With The Famous Ice-Mage, Gray Fullbuster!_. She remembered the day Jason came to Fairy Tail and talked with the mages, mostly with Team A and B, of course.

_Gray groaned and turned to the bar, annoyed. The water mage was following him closely._

_"Whoa, Demon Mira! COOOL, What you did on the Grand Magic Games was just so cool!" Jason came right in shouting, eyes shining._

_"Gray-sama doesn't like to interview, Jason-san, We don't." Juvia said while sitting the bar stool next to Gray. Her cheeks were pink, as he looked at the Gray only in his birthday suit. "Gray-sama, your clothes…"_

_"Fuck."_

_Suddenly they heard a rumble behind them, and a shouting voice, "I DON'T WANT TO INTERVIEW, WOMAN, STOP ASKING ALREADY!" Gajeel yelled at a scared brunette, who was holding a notepad too. Levy was saying something like 'You're scaring her, Gajeel,' and trying to calm him, but failing._

_"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia was looking at the scene now with a shocked expression. "Oh, that's my new partner, Cameron." Juvia, who was already walking towards the mess, didn't even hear this._

_Gray turned to his drink once more. Mira leaned to him, whispering. "I think you should accept this, Gray." She winked._

_"What? No."_

_"Are you sure?" Mira had a demonic aura and shining eyes now. 'She is definitely planning something!' Gray thought, afraid of the female demon in front of him._

_When Jason turned to Gray and Mira to ask again, Gray already set his mind and accepted the interview. Mira winked her little sister -who was working on the guild kitchen- knowingly. 'Always the same.' Lisanna laughed quietly._

"You should have a break, Gray. I'm here. If she wakes up, i'll tell you." She smiled.

Gray standed from his seat unwillingly, he walked towards the door clumsily, he was like glued to his chair now. Mira put a wet towel on Juvia's forehead and exited the guild infirmary too.

* * *

_8 hours 30 minutes…_

"…And he said '_NO, I'M NOT! IT'S KIND OF A HABIT!_'," The youngest sibling of Strauss' laughed loudly as she continued reading the magazine to the unconcious beauty. "I can imagine Gray's face when he said this!"

She turned the page, "Aww, there is a huge poster of him here. You will be soo happy!" She glanced at her once more, then turned her attention to the magazine again, her face all-knowingly. "But you will be like '_Oh no! Other love-rivals will have this poster now! Juvia shouldn't allow this! Juvia must buy all of them!_'" She chuckled at the thought.

The guild was trying to be cheerful, for their friend's sake.

* * *

_9 hours…_

"Oi, enough with the beauty-sleep now, rain woman." Gajeel was leaning on the wall near the door. His expression was calm but Levy can see he is worried about her.

"Ju-chan, please wake up! All of us are waiting for you! Even-" Levy trailed off, looking at the magazine near Juvia's pillow curiously. She took the magazine and opened an obvious page. Her lips formed an 'o' after reading it.

"What is that?" Iron dragon slayer was now walking towards the bed with curiosity. After finishing all the reading, Levy chuckled knowingly, and Gajeel was really curious now.

"Noo! You shouldn't know about this, Gajeel!" Levy whined, took the magazine and ran away from him, to the corner. "This is confidental!" Gajeel cornered her smirking slightly, it was obvious that Gajeel was going to win. Levy giggled getting on her knees and trying to escape from him through the gap when they heard another voice.

"Gajeel-kun, Levy-chan, what are you doing?" Juvia's weak voice stopped the two. She looked at their weird position in confusion. They blushed furiously, Levy snapped first and-

"JUVIA!" Her eyes widen, smile grew and in a second, she was near her bead. She took the poor water mage's hands in her hands and started shaking their hands frantically, overly excited now.

"Levy…" The iron dragon slayer rolled his eyes, but enjoying the scene. "Uhh, Levy-chan…" Juvia's eyes then trailed to the magazine she's holding, "Huh, what's that?"

Hovewer Levy was almost gone now, they didn't even see her running towards the door. Juvia looked confused and excited, "Did I see right? 'Gray' was written on the cover?!" Gajeel snickered. "This is confidental."

"EVERYONE! JUVIA IS AWAKE!" Levy shouted as soon as she entered. Cheers and relaxed sighs heard, some of them made a comment, and some of them walked towards her.

Lucy smiled gleefully and wiped her one-tear with her hand. "Oh, that's good!"

Erza smiled with triumph.

Natsu grinned widely. "Yes!" Happy flew happily. "Aye!"

Mirajane smiled angelly. Elfman made a thumbs-up. Lisanna clapped.

"Really! Oh I'm so relieved!"

"WAKING UP IS MANLY!"

Laxus nodded, near him, Freed smiled, Bickslow smirked, Evergreen's smile turned to a sweat-drop.

Jet and Droy smirked.

Loke smiled seductively.

Wendy smiled shyly, she was happy to know that she is good enough to wake up now.

Alzack and Bisca smiled, their cute little daughter, Asuka chuckled.

Cana put down her barrel, smirked and poked Gray with her elbow.

"Cana—what's wrong-? STOP POKING ME ALREADY!" Gray snapped up, fully awake now. Cana smirked to Gray.

"Juvia's awake."

"Eh?"

* * *

"Juvia-, you shouldn't stand up that fast, you know." Juvia pouted, not listening Lucy, lost in her thoughts. The girls were inside Lucy's house, Juvia looking at her in front of the window. "H-hey Juvia, what's wrong!" Lucy got worried when she saw Juvia in the verge of tears. "There is a scar here, right on my lower abdomen!" Her voice trailed off, Erza was leaning on her, trying to examine the said scar. Lucy looked away sadly. She would be sad if she had a scar too.

"GRAY-SAMA WON'T EVER LOVE ME ANYMORE!" Juvia was crying non-stop now.

Lucy sighed. "Juvia, it's not that bad, look-" She stopped when Gray crashed through the door, _her door_. "GRAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Lucy threw the first thing she could take in her hands, which means, a hairbrush. It was reasonable, as they were brushing Juvia's hair a minute ago –who was now wearing some clothes Cana approved-.

Gray easily dodged and got closed to the girls with a confused expression. "Juvia…" Juvia wiped her tears and looked up to him with shiny eyes, pouting. "Gray-sama…" Girls decided it is a problem only Gray can solve and left, saying their goodbyes and take cares. Lucy left last, smiling while trying to close the broken door uselessly.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked as he got closer. "Yes. Thanks for asking, Gray-sama." Juvia smiled sweetly. Gray realised her appearance suddenly, _black dressy top which ended at her hips, jean shorts and cowboy boots, her hair messy but in a good way._ His cheeks turned pink, looking away from her.

"Do you know what happened?" Gray's tone was serious now. "Uhm, "Juvia said to the girls too, she doesn't know why but a demon suddenly attacked her. It overpowered me because I didn't know what her powers or how to deal with them. It was like fighting to kill, not win. Erza-san said she is going to talk with Master. The demon escaped but it was injured too-"

"It's okay, don't force yourself." Gray stopped her. Juvia looked down, as Gray looked anywhere but Juvia, finding some objects interesting. He remembered the mission, about the demons, Tartarus…

After a minute of awkward silence, he heard Juvia cry loudly. Suddenly his composure changed calm to alarmed, "W-What's wrong?!" he asked hastily. His cheeks started burning when he saw Juvia lifting her top.

"Juvia got this scar…" She said sniffing. "Gray-sama won't even look at her anymore…" She added rather quietly.

"Huh..?" Gray dumbfounded. As he got closer and leaned, he could see the scar on her right abdomen. "Was it about _this_?" He pointed the scar.

"Yes." Juvia nodded pouting. Cheeks pinkish.

Gray took off his shirt, smirking while doing so. Juvia's blush were 4-5 time darker now, she knew about his habit, however this time it wasn't a habit obviously.

Gray turned to Juvia and stood next to her, in front of the mirror. _'Should I say this?' 'Will she get the wrong message?' 'What is the right message anyway?!'_ However, after seeing them on the mirror, his thoughts vanished.

"Look at me. I've got a scar right there too." _'Juvia doesn't need to look at you for that, Gray-sama. Juvia already knows every inch of your body, in her mind.'_ She blushed furiously.

"You know," He turned to look at her face.

"I think we matched like that." He smirked, cheeks burning.

Juvia look at him intently, then looking down with wide eyes. _'JUVIA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!'_ She was trying hard to calm herself and not ruin the moment. She then looked up, glad that he cared her, asked her if she was okay, even trying to cheer her like this, when he wasn't a fan of situations like this. Her eyes were shining, not from the tears, but with pure happiness. '_Her Gray-sama is an amazing, caring person, even if he looks calm and cold, he was warm inside, she could see this in his eyes, and actually she knew he or she didn't need words to explain that. She could already understand him, his behaviors, words, expressions… Because they match.'_

But the fact that he voiced it to make her happy was so sweet.

"Thanks, Gray-sama."

* * *

"I will kill that son-of-a-bitch." Gray said angrily, who exited Lucy's apartment half an hour ago and in his house now. He punched he wall aggressively, leaving a mark there.

_**A/N: First a/n! *overly excited* Sorry, people, if you didn't like it, this is my second one and I'm not the best, I know. I tried so hard but...  
Anyway, if you have anything to say, please say it, be it positive, negative, anything. I will get better like this. I am like a zombie now, i need sleep!**_

_**So... Thank you for reading, commenting, passing by my story. Have a happy day! Aye!**_

_**Edit: About Truths and Dreams, I wrote the second chapter mostly but i have a problem with Gajeel moments. As soon as i finish his parts, I'm gonna update, thanks.**_

_**16th October 2013**_


End file.
